


(Be)Loved

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Curses, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied Relationships, Post-Movie, Spoilers, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knotgrass had gifted her with ‘Grace and Beauty, and be loved by all who meet her’. </p><p> Maleficent had said when placing her curse that ‘The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who meet her."</p><p>There’s a difference between ‘be loved ‘ and ‘beloved’. </p><p>And there are many different kinds of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Be)Loved

* * *

Aurora has lived her entire life under a curse. It’s a well known story, spread throughout the kingdoms, both as news that the kingdom is once again open, and as a cautionary tale. 

If she were to mention it to anyone, she’d get a regretful look, a pat on the arm, and a muttering about Spinning Wheels. 

Although she has lived under that curse without knowing it for 16 years, and did fall to it for less hours than she has fingers on one hand, that is not the curse that haunts her every waking hour 

Knotgrass had gifted her with ‘Grace and Beauty, and be loved by all who meet her’. 

Everyone who meets her loves her. 

There are many different kinds of love.

* * *

There is the bloom of First Love, such as she has with Prince Philip. He is kind and gentle, a little on the shy side. He always asks before taking her hand, looking nervous as he does so, and she adores him dearly for it. 

Diaval even tolerated him, which for the Raven, is a Big Deal. 

But Prince Philip was sent by his father to collect the debts incurred by Stephen in his war against Maleficent. She is just stepping up to the throne and cannot pay, not until she has learned of all Stephen did, and what reparations she must make on his behalf. 

Philip cannot stay, and she is sad to see him leave, but she has other things that take up her attentions than a sweet lost boy she met before she became responsible for the welfare of Two Kingdoms.

* * *

There is Physical Love, suitors and courtiers in awe of her looks and beauty. They sing songs and write poetry, often times badly, about the golden colour of her hair, the sparkle in her blue eyes, the curve of her smile. 

She has Two Kingdoms to protect and take care of, she has no time to be distracted by those who fall easily under the Pixies’ magic.

* * *

There is Possessive Love, which she is not sure counts or not. Love is caring, cherishing. What Pince Bastile feels towards her is nothing like that, declaring his utmost passionate love for her upon their meeting, claiming her as his own and doing his best to bully everyone else way.

His love is that of domination, possession. As if she were a trinket to own. 

She had done her best to politely refute him, to ignore his outbursts at how great her beauty was, and certainly to turn down any invitations that he offered. 

Including offers of marriage. 

Her words fell on deaf ears, Prince Basile drugging her food, attacking her servants, and stealing her out of castle in the dead of night. She woke up tied face down across Bastile’s lap, on the back of a horse taking her away from her Kingdoms. 

Which was when she realised the horror of the third curse upon her. Fittle’s blessing was that she would ‘Never be blue, only happy all the days of your life’. 

Kidnapped, slung across a horse, and a large man pawing at her while talking about all the various ways he wished to deflower her body whether she wanted it or not, she should have felt repulsed, angry, scared, a fistful of emotions. 

Instead she didn’t have the luxury of being anything other than _happy_ about it. That she was being forcibly removed from her home, and awaited what amounted to nothing more than torture. 

Even as she smiled, mentally, she reeled. 

Maleficent and Diaval rescued her, flying in like a pair of avenging angels and quickly dispatching both Bastile and his men before they could even get her out of her Kingdoms. 

That, she was most certainly happy for. 

But the fact that she could not even experience the horror that her brain felt stayed with her, even as her Godmother and Diaval brought her back. 

While there was no question that Fittle meant it kindly, it was a cruel curse to be under, to not feel anything but one emotion.

* * *

When Maleficent had placed her curse, she had reinforced Knotgrass’ at the same time. ‘The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty,’ her Fairy Godmother had said. ‘Beloved by all who meet her."

There’s a difference between ‘be loved ‘ and ‘beloved’. 

Her servants and subjects adore her, but it’s a remote thing. The human ones speak affectionately of her, but there’s always a hushed relief to it, that while she’s strange for liking the fae of the Moor, she’s not crazy like her father. 

It’s more a sense of relief, than anything, she thinks. No more insane rantings, iron works going around the clock, or the feeling of sickness that seemed to pervade the castle and the land around it. 

The citizens of the Moor revered her at first sight, not only because of the curse, but because she made Maleficent smile. 

The cares of the fae were either immediate, from those that only lived a brief but bright season or two, or distant, centuries old. Those that lived longer than a few seasons, they remembered Maleficent from before she lost her wings, and welcomed the return of the guardian they once knew. 

The thing about the pixies and creatures of the Moors is that they do not have the same fear of humans that the humans do of them. It is only the human’s fear and anger that has kept them away. 

Now that the kingdoms are united, the fae are sneaking over into the human side of the kingdom. It’s not always the easiest of transitions, and she has let it be known far and wide that they are not to hurt each other, but it seems to be working. 

The largest hurdle has been getting humans to accept the fae back into their lives after centuries of greed and mistrust. Knowledge helps. Maleficent travels, lets farmers know that if they are fortunate to be taken under the care of a fae, what the proper ways to thank them are. Gifts of Milk left on the windowsill or doorstep most often. It’s manners, mostly. 

Stories of friendship between mortals and fae are reaching their ears, and it makes her happier than she normally is.

* * *

People will sometimes comment that she has her Father’s eyes, or his smile, and she thanks them, joy bubbling up in her chest. 

And then she remembers that they mean Stephen, not Diaval.

She does not know Stephen. She has no memories of the man aside from meeting him for less than a minute before he had her locked her in a tower, and then later, him torturing her Godmother with iron and fire. 

They are not fond memories. 

Diaval been there her entire life. He has raised her, fed her, watched over, and protected her since she was an infant. As a Raven or as a Man, it matters not. He loves her as if she were his own flesh and blood. 

She cannot remember a time when he was not in her life, and does not care to. In all the ways that matter, Diaval is her family, and she loves very much. 

Family is a precious thing, and she feels blessed to have him as hers.

* * *

Maleficent loves her Unconditionally. It’s more than the spell, it’s something precious, deep, and true. She loves Aurora and expects nothing in return for it.

It is a little frightening, if Aurora was capable of truly feeling it, to have someone love you that deeply.

Enough to break the curse Maleficent herself had cast. True love, endless love, unconditional love’s curse. 

She regrets her confrontation with Maleficent, the one that sent her to the castle, because she didn’t ask Maleficent, who had only shown her kindness and love, for her side. She had just her not-aunt, the pixies words, and jumped to conclusions. 

It is a lesson she has not needed repeated, and attempts to love her subjects the way Maleficent loves her.

* * *

Eventually, Aurora would like to have someone look at her the way that Diaval looks at Maleficent. The Raven is always very careful about when he lowers his masks, the love he has for Maleficent shining out as if the most obvious thing, as if she strung the moon and the stars in the sky above.

It’s never when Maleficent can see it. 

Which makes it even more amusing when she looks at him with an endlessly fond and affectionate look, but Diaval has the worst timing and always misses it. In Diaval’s defense, most of the time she does it when he’s in his Raven form. 

“You usually shift him into two forms.” Aurora mused as Diaval preened under Maleficent’s touch, the three of them taking a moment to enjoy the sunshine on the balcony of the castle. “Raven to fly, Human to talk.” There were other forms, she knew. 

Such as a Fire Breathing Dragon. With feathers. 

“He gets disgruntled with so many other forms.” Maleficent drawled, but it’s more amused than anything else. 

“Yes, but I mean… Wouldn’t it be easier if you could do both?” Aurora smiled, striving for innocent. “Why not the form of a fairy, so he can have his wings and talk at the same time?” 

There was a sudden moment of stillness, as her words seemed to sink in. Then Diaval and Maleficent turned towards each other, both of their expressions blank. Diaval let out a small questioning croak. 

“I… never considered it.” Maleficent said slowly, as if surprised. 

Diaval had told Aurora bits of the story of how he became bound to Maleficent, her saving his life from a farmer and his dogs. It was shortly after she lost her wings, which is why she wanted his, and no thought past that. 

She’s never bonded another to her side. 

He tilted his head to the side, his wings giving a little flutter and she flicked her fingers at Diaval, the dark green mist that signalled her magic briefly encompassing him. "Into fae."

Diaval hopped off the wall he was perched on, transforming as he hit the ground, his wings streaming out behind him as he changed, the clothing adjusting around the sudden appearance of feathers.

He looked handsome with his wings, like something that had been missing was finally found. They were definitely his wings, huge, black, and shiny. Proper raven’s wings, minus the sharp claw at the top of Maleficent’s. 

Diaval’s eyes went wide as he flailed, arms and wings flailing to keep his balance with the sudden weight behind him. Maleficent and Aurora jumped to catch his hands, keeping him upright. 

“The balance takes some getting used to.” Maleficent assured him, something warm sparkling in her eyes as she looked him up and down, liking what she saw if the pleased curve of her lip was anything to go by. 

“Hence the walking staff.” Diaval said, his own mouth curving into a pleased bow. 

“Hence the walking staff.” Maleficent echoed, holding her other hand out. “Come. It is easier to fly than to walk.”

Diaval’s grin was incandescent as he released Aurora’s hand, taking Maleficent’s in both of his. They flapped their wings, feet lifting up off the ground, the helpful wind picking them up. 

Aurora laughed in delight, something warm and adoring bubbling up inside of her, even as the force of their wings buffeted her. “Go.” She urged, flinging her arms out wide, encouraging them to fly. 

They did, throwing themselves off the balcony edge, down, then back up again, soaring into the sky. They moved in dizzying spirals, their hands occasionally reaching to touch, to fly together, to joyously pull each other ever upwards into the sky. 

And if it looked a bit like they were dancing in the air, well, that was no one’s business but their own.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> So basically walked out of the theatre horrified at the implications of the Pixies’ Blessing-Curses. This is the result. Human!Diaval with wings is pure indulgence on my part, it's a pretty mental picture.
> 
> [Giambattista Basile](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pentamerone) is the Author of one of the earliest version of the '[Sleeping Beauty](surlalunefairytales.com/sleepingbeauty/index.html)’ story, ‘[Sun, Moon, and Talia](http://surlalunefairytales.com/sleepingbeauty/stories/sunmoontalia.html)’. That is the version where she’s not woke up by a kiss, but by the twins she has given birth to after being violated in her sleep by a passing King.
> 
> I figured it was a fitting name for the Prince that attempts to have his way with her by force.


End file.
